


lavender blood

by KicktheMatt



Series: koi boy [2]
Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dreams, M/M, Smut, Songfic, also somewhat, continuation of the style from koi boy, kinda. it's like smut lite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 15:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KicktheMatt/pseuds/KicktheMatt
Summary: he'd never have this. it's all too real.continuation of "koi boy". i moved from jack stauber to fox academy so here's that style reused again.warning: kinda smutty in the first half, kinda sad in the second
Relationships: Fritz/Vixel (Dragalia Lost)
Series: koi boy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538422
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	lavender blood

He’d never have this.

“Fritz,” A breathy moan, muffled in his shoulder. It echoed against soft skin, soft intakes of breath following. Pants and gasps rang into still air as Fritz’s hands gently gripped onto delicate peony hips, all too real. This was too real. This was too much. This was, and wasn’t Vixel in his arms.

Lovely thorn nails dug into Fritz’s shoulder, forcing him to emit a sigh, a shiver running through Vixel’s body. Always attuned to sound, always sensitive to even the slightest of noises. It was endearing. It was just like him. This was not him.

Fritz’s head turned, catching Vixel’s rosy lips with his own. He was beautiful. A gorgeous painting, bathed in lowlight. Meant to be seen up close, from afar. He was to be marveled, a priceless possession hung upon the wall. He was a garden, filled to the brim with blooms that were meant to be seen, to be viewed and to be thought of as fondly as a memory. Fritz’s eyelids refused to fully close. He had to keep sight of him. But Fritz could never have him, for Vixel was his own. How silly, to think that Fritz would ever be worthy.

His hands slowly climbed Vixel’s back like vines, encasing him, bringing him closer and closer to Fritz, closer than they already were. Fritz’s hips bucked up, catching Vixel by surprise from the tempo he had created. The noise he made sent butterflies through Fritz’s stomach. Oh, how he wished this could be, would be a reality.

“Vixel..” He whispered, choked and faint, fading. 

The soft skin under his fingertips began to feel unreal, crackling in and out of existence, petals falling from the bud. The heat and warmth of Vixel so near to Fritz dissipated, dwindled into nothingness. “Vixel,” Fritz said, eyes shooting wide open, gasping for air as the cold ceiling of the room mocked him from above.

After a few gaping breaths, he fell back into the mattress, remnants of the kiss alive on his lips. A fish out of water. A flower out of air. 

What was that? A dream. Nightmare. No, a taunt of his mind’s creation. A jangling of keys in front of his eyes, yet far out of arm’s reach. “_This could be yours,_” it says, “_If you’d just only tell him._”

Fritz reached up, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. 

“_Never,_” he’d combat the taunter. “_There’s no reason. I’d only hurt him._"

“_Ah, but would you? Or would he hurt you?_”

Either was a thought that panged in Fritz’s chest, like a knife being twisted with every single word.

The koi. Swimming in circles. Fritz, running in them. Gentle flowers in the palms of his hands. Aware, unaware. Sure, unsure. Why did he let himself get like this? He was in, far too deep. 

“I need to tell him,” he whispered, out loud, to himself. He couldn’t keep doing this.

What could happen? He’d get rejected? Mocked? Deemed untrustworthy? Whatever the price, Fritz would have to pay it. 

Yet what if there wasn’t a price? How unlikely would that be?

A dejected sigh escaped Fritz’s lips. His eyes closed, and the image of Vixel in his arms again flashed before his eyelids. 

Perhaps, one day. If Fritz’s cowardice would cease to get the best of him.


End file.
